Starcrossed Fireworks - Bloopers and Outtakes
by Destiny Willowleaf
Summary: Starcrossed Fireworks was good, but what about the promised bloopers? Well they're here now! Enjoy the long awaited sequel to the Valentine's Day story, Bloopers and Outtakes!


**IT'S HERE! IT'S FINALLY HERE! THE BLOOPERS!**

 **So, yeah. I'm happy this is here and DONE! Expect weird happenings from this. Also, the Blooper Crew is Jasmine(my alter-ego), Lilian(the Lucariogirl), Blitz(the Wolfwrath), and Kajae(the Waddle Dee). Also the helping crew consists of Bandana Dee(Bandy), the Arena Waddle Dee(Eclipse), and the Bandana Dee palette swaps(Yellow is Banana, lime is Willow, blue is Wave). I MIGHT eventually make a backstory story for all of them, so yeah. =)**

 **Also, I poke as Blade a lot because it's fun. So don't take it too harshly when Blade is the main character that needs bloopers.**

 **For the sake of this story, (BLOOP) means the next min blooper is starting.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Kirby Characters, but I own all of the non-copyrighted characters. MERP. THE MENTIONED NINTENDO DIRECT IS NOT REAL.**

 _The following scene was originally in place of the second and third scenes, but this is much, much longer._

Sighing, Sword walked down the hallway to try to organize his thoughts before he glanced out the window to see Fumu and Knuckle Joe chatting, while Silica, Bun, and Kirby were playing soccer with Hohhe, Honey, and Iroo. Sword got an idea lightbulb and, making sure to grab the lightbulb, ran back to his room.

"You hear something?" Silica asked Bun.

"I heard a lightbulb moment," Bun replied, passing to ball to Kirby.

Back in Sword and Blade's room, he was explaining his plan to his sister.

"I think we should both go," he started. "If we both go, we can both ask, and we can also tell them about Meta Knight's situation."

"Why not?" Blade enthusiastically replied, jumping up and following her brother.

"Blade..."

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"That's the closet."

 _ **Blooper start**_

"CUT!" Kajae exclaimed.

"What'd we do wrong?" Blade asked, removing her helmet.

"That's a garbage chute," Jasmine explained, pulling Blade out of it.

"Oh."

 _ **Blooper end**_

When the knaves arrived in the gardens, Silica exclaimed, "Hey! If it isn't Sword and Blade!" before kicking the soccer ball into the goal.

"Where were you?" Fumu asked.

"Why were you gone?" Bun added.

"Poyo?" Kirby poyoed.

"We were in our room, hanging out and patrolling," Blade exclaimed. "Our main training mechanism can't work when only two people are around for a three person game!"

"META'S DEAD?!" everyone shouted.

"NO! That's a separate plot-point for a story that REALLY needs to be updated!" Sword yelled.

"Then where is he?" Hohhe asked.

"He's doing a tour for the fans of the Earth. They've been speculating about things, like if Meta's cloak is wings, what the relationship between Blade and myself is, if Fumu loves Kirby or KJ or Meta Knight, who's Silica's father is, if Garlude is Knuckle Joe's mother, if Meta Knight has any loving feeling for Kirby or his Mirror World counterpart or Fumu or Adeline or Galacta Knight or Lucina or Jigglypuff or Garlude or Jerca even though they're dead or if Lalala is a fangirl or if Meta's Kirby father or if Kirby's Meta's brother... Come to think of it, he has WAY too many relationships that the fans create..." Sword explained, trailing off. "Anyway! That's where he is at the moment."

"Oh," everyone replied.

After an awkward silence, Fumu exclaimed, "WAIT, PEOPLE THINK I LOVE HIM!?"

"Yep. That's about as popular as Kirby paired with the knight," Blade explained. "Why? Because the internet is crazy. That reminds me, do you guys wanna talk to him?"

"We can?" Knuckle Joe asked.

"Yep," Sword told the fighter.

"Bring it!" Knuckle Joe swiftly exclaimed.

Blade nodded, and ran off to get the laptop she and Sword used to communicate with him. She quickly made her way back to their room and grabbed the said laptop of f of Meta Knight's chair, to make it feel like he was really there. She also grabbed the microphone, web camera, and the mini speaker. After gathering the materials in her arms, she attempted to open the door.

"Uh... help?" she asked the crew.

Banana went on the other side of the door and opened it for her.

 _ **Blooper start**_

"Banana? What are you doing on set?" Lilian asked.

"Helping Miss Blade," Banana answered. "She needed help."

Sighing, Kajae facepalmed and muttered, "This is why we didn't want Bandy's siblings on crew."

"What was that about my siblings?" Bandana Dee asked, looking up from his game of Solitaire.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Kajae yelled. "Were you even helping?"

"With what?"

"THE BLOOPERS, YOU NITWIT!"

Bandy squeaked in fear and cowered below Kajae. "Please don't eat me!"

"Quiet, and get to work," she sighed. "Alright, pick up where Blade's back in the garden. Action!"

 _ **Blooper end**_

When Blade came back, everyone was waiting around. Silica was hanging upside-down from a tree, while Bun was trying to balance a soccer ball on his head.

"I'm back!" Blade exclaimed, waving an arm over her head.

Everyone ran over to Blade to help the female knave carry her things, but she pushed them back. Making her way over to a flat rock, Blade set up the laptop so everyone could see.

Once it was powered on, they saw a Waddle Dee with a Sailor's cap angrily yelling into a phone.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT WANT TO GIVE YOU MY NON-EXISTANT CAR, YOU MARX-BLOWN FOOLS!" he yelled. After slamming the phone down, he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Um..." Sword began.

"I'msosorryit'sjustthatalldayandallnightI'mgettingphonecallsfrompeoplethatwantmetosellmycartothemeventhoughtheonlycarwe'veeverownedwasblownupinaracetodefendKirby!" he rapidly explained.

"Slow down, Sailor," Blade soothingly replied. "What happened?"

"I said I'm so sorry it's just that all day and all night I'm getting phone calls from people that want me to sell my car to them even though the only car we've ever owned was blown up in a race to defend Kirby," the Waddle Dee slowly repeated.

"Ah," Fumu muttered.

"So, is Meta there right now?" Silica asked.

"Sorry, Sili. He's down in Australia. We arrived last night. You wouldn't believe how many fans are there..." Sailor Dee shuddered at the thought.

"NEVER call me Sili again or your intestines will be used as tinsel," Silica growled. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Sailor squeaked.

Everyone took two steps back from Silica, and wondered if they would receive any bodily or mental harm.

"What?" she asked when she saw their looks of fear. "I'm speaking the truth!"

 _ **Blooper start**_

"Silica?" Lilian squeaked.

"What?" she questioned.

"Why are you so angry?"

Silica gave Lilian a 'Really?' look, and sighed, "Sometimes my demon beast side goes haywire."

 _ **Blooper end**_

"Silipoyo?" Kirby asked.

Everyone's eyes widened, and then jaws dropped when Silica responded with, "Yes Kirby?"

The puff pointed at the screen, and said, "Who?"

"That's Sailor Dee," Silica explained. "He's one of Sir Meta Knight's crewmates."

When everyone was staring at her with a 'WTH' look, she simply stated, "Kirby can't speak perfect English, so he needs the space to adapt."

Sailor Dee shook his head, and said, "So, how've the rest of you been?"

"Pretty good." Fumu replied.

"Decent." Bun added.

"Silica cheats at soccer." Hohhe mumbled.

"Hohhe is a liar." Silica retorted.

"Boring." Knuckle Joe sighed.

"Poyo!" Kirby interjected.

"As normal as it can be." Iroo stated.

"What Iroo said." Honey nodded.

"I wouldn't be too surprised to see Silica cheating." Sailor commented.

Silica narrowed her eyes at his and looked like she was ready to kill him.

"Sorry!" the Waddle Dee squeaked.

"So, how's life with the fangirls?" Knuckle Joe inquired, changing the subject.

"Weird, for certain. When Meta Knight made the announcement on a Nintendo Direct, fangirls were lining up basically as soon as they heard it. We were stuck in Japan for at least a week. And that's only the fans there!" Sailor replied with a shudder. "It's not as bad here, but there are still a lot of fans that have questions."

"When are you heading for the Americas?" Silica asked.

"Eh, I think that one's being saved for last. There are a lot of people there that'll be shocked when his voice isn't the Spanish Vampire they heard on the show." Sailor Dee chuckled.

An announcement on the TV diverted Sailor's attention. "Attention everyone! We are nearing the ship the legendary aircraft Meta Knight used to come here!" the reported explained.

"Sorry guys. I think we'll have to stop here for a moment," Sailor quickly muttered. He moved the window with their videochat off to the side, and opened up another one with the plane.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the cameraman retorted.

"I asked a question first," Sailor replied. "State your business, or I will drop you from the sky."

"The name's Gayle Gossip*. We're filming this, and we'd like to know if we could have a tour of the Battleship."

"One, it's called the Battleship Halberd. Two, I have to check with Sir Meta Knight first." Bandana grabbed the phone and dialed up the number for Meta Knight's cellphone Nintendo had given him.

After a few rings, he picked up. "Make it quick, Sailor."

"A news crew wants a tour of the Battleship Halberd."

"Fine. They break anything, they have to replace it." Meta Knight hung up, and sighed, staring into the crowd of fangirls. _"This is going to take a while..."_

Sailor set down the phone and turned back to the camera. "He says it's fine. If you break anything, though, have fun trying to find replacements!" He shut the videochat, and let out a whistle.

Vul peeked into the room. "What's up?"

"We're having company. Get the crew ready."

Captain Vul picked up the PA system. "All crew members make your way over to the shipment doors! Those who do not comply will be turned into fangirl fodder!"

 _ **Blooper start**_

"VUL!" Kajae shouted, marching onto the set.

"What?" he asked.

"No matter how much your crewmates mess up, THEY WILL NOT BECOME FANGIRL FODDER!" she exclaimed, picking up a convenient fish and slapping him with it. "If you even TRY to contiune out your threat, YOU will become fangirl fodder! GOT IT?"

"Yes ma'am." Vul complied, looking at the ground.

"Good. Now, everyone to position!"

 _ **Blooper end**_

The Meta-Knights ran out to the shipment doors, ready to help people in.

"Open the door!" Javelin shouted to Trident.

Trident nodded, and pulled on the handle to open the doors.

The news helicopter flew over to the doors, but couldn't get over all the way.

"They can't reach..." Axe mumbled. He grabbed a convenient rope and tied it to the backside of the door.

"Catch!" he shouted, throwing the other end of the rope to the helicopter. The cameraperson grabbed it, and tied it to the helicopter.

Axe Knight took a deep breath, and began to walk across the rope. Everyone was staring in fear, but Axe kept his cool.

Once he made it to the other side, he grabbed Gayle and the cameraperson. "Let's go."

"Wha-" Before Gayle was able to say anything, Axe Knight began racing across the rope.

"AH!" the cameraguy yelled. "Slow down!"

"We're already here." Axe replied, letting go of the reporters.

The rest of the crew had lined up on the walls in a respectful manner.

"So, what's the Battleship Halberd made of?" Gayle asked.

"Sorry, that's one thing Sir Meta Knight would NEVER let us tell you." Sailor Dee quickly replied before one of his crewmates accidentally revealed it.

"Can we get a hint?" the cameraguy asked.

"No. It's a secret that only one of the crew members can know."

"Aw. How many iterations of the Halberd have there been?" Gayle questioned.

Vul paused for a moment, and counted on his feathers. "This is her 6th form."

"6th?" Gayle exclaimed.

"It was first made to fight Holy Nightmare, but it was blown up. Then it was redesigned, and Kirby sent to the bottom of the Secret Sea. We spent time trying to rebuild it, but then after Sir Meta Knight was trapped by Dark Meta Knight, it slowed our progress. Once it was finally out of the water, Kirby basically stole the ship. So we had to rebuild it AGAIN! And then it was turned into yarn, and redesigned again, and then Subspace stole the ship from us and it blown up again." Sailor Dee explained. "Sword Knight and Blade Knight made the first one with Sir Meta Knight's help."

"Sword Knight and Blade Knight? Who are they?" Gayle inquired.

"They were Sir Meta Knight's first followers," Axe Knight explained. "But I do not know the full story."

"That's it!" Sailor exclaimed suddenly, darting to his desk. He pulled the videochat back onscreen. "Guys!" he excitedly said.

"What?" the others asked.

"Sword, Blade, get ready. You're gonna be on the news!"

"What?" the knaves asked.

"You'll see!"

The rest of the crew caught up to Sailor's location.

"What did you rush off for?" Gayle Gossip asked.

"I needed to alert my friends back home that you'd be interviewing them! May I introduce Sword Knight and Blade Knight!" Sailor replied, throwing the videochat onto the main window.

The camereaguy backed up enough to have the entire screen on the video.

"So you two are Sword and Blade?" Gayle asked.

"That's right. Sir Meta Knight's first followers, and loyal allies!" Sword replied.

"Even after we've repaid him, we shall still stay be his side." Blade added.

"So, why did the two of you join him in the first place?"

"He saved our lives, even after we hadn't left a good first impression on him," the knaves replied. "We wanted to know how to be like him, and follow a code of honor. But we shall never let go of the past."

Gayle smiled. "Aw, how sweet. So what impression did you initially have on him?"

"We told him that he had to pay the toll or we'd attack. And then after Wolfwrath attacked we both freaked out."

Gayle's eyes widened. "Oh."

Suddenly, King Dedede and Escargon ran onto the scene.

"What are you doin'?" the king shouted.

"It's none of you business!" Fumu replied, getting in Dedede's way.

"Move it, girleh!" Dedede shoved Fumu out of the way with a toss in the air. She was thrown aside and landed on her arm.

Everyone heard a lard crack, and Sword's face turned to one of pure rage.

"Step AWAY from Fumu!" he growled.

"And what if I don't?" Dedede taunted.

Sword drew his sword and had it an inch away from King Dedede's throat. "I _WILL_ kill you."

Dedede squeaked in fear and ran for his life.

"Wait for me, sire!" Escargon called, racing after the king.

Sword waited a moment longer, then slammed the laptop shut and ran over to Fumu. Her right arm was locked in an odd position, and she wasn't breathing normally.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Fumu's only reply was a grunt.

Sword didn't leave her side. When Dr. Yabui came, it turned out her arm had been dislodged from it's socket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND... CUT!" Kajae shouted at the end of the scene. "Perfect run guys!"

Teh cast cheered, only for a Burning Leo to come running up to Kajae.

"I have an announcement!" the Burning Leo shouted.

"One, who are you, and two, tell us!" Kajae replied.

"I'm Leona, a new OC the Destiny has. And Destiny says we're not using that scene."

"OH COME ON!" everyone else screamed.

 **('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

 _The following parts are just random little bloopers_

"HEY!" Blade yelled. When everyone turned to face her, Blade was holding her hand out for a microphone, but it only floated next to her.

 **(BLOOP)**

"HEY!" Blade yelled. As everyone turned to face her, her left foot slipped and she fell out of the tree and onto a giant mattress.

 **(BLOOP)**

As Silica tried to throw a pouch into the air, it got stuck on her hand.

"Uh oh." she squeaked. She grabbed her weapon and cut the string and threw it before the pouch exploded in her face.

 **(BLOOP)**

"I believe I can fly!" Sword shouted. "I believe I can touch the-theme park."

Blade sighed. "Really?"

 **(BLOOP)**

The camera was half-covered in dirt, and was recording a small patch of grass.

"What do you mean THAT WE'RE NOW IN DREAMLAND?"

"Easy, Skylor! We're only preparing for the story!"

"HEY!" Kajae yelled. "YOU TWO CAN'T BE HERE!"

The duo that had been talking ran off.

 **(BLOOP)**

"I threw a wish in the well, don't aks me I'll never tell, I looked at you as i- RUN!" Blade had been practicing "Call me Maybe," when King Dedede charged at her with a hammer.

"LEMME INTO THIS STOREH!" he yelled.

"NO!" everyone else shouted back, charging at him with fire.

"AH!"

 **(BLOOP)**

"Is this rolling?" Kajae asked.

 **(BLOOP)**

"I HATE THE FANGIRLS!" Meta Knight shouted.

 **(BLOOP)**

"SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" everyone shouted, waving at the fourth wall.

 **('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')('.')**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND done!**

 **Sorry for not including your this, Cos. I was going to, but I was starting to run out of time, and I can just have it for future advice.**

 **So yeah. If you get the reference in Sword's singing, a) You are awesome, and b) MANGO POINT!**


End file.
